


Heavy Fire

by tricksterity



Series: the medication flowing through my veins was you [2]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Alec, Smut, gratuitous use of adam lambert lyrics, magnus reacts to alec seducing people, sex happens, the sequel everyone has been waiting for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/pseuds/tricksterity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know,” Magnus says casually, like every twist of his fingers isn’t causing little choked-out gasps to escape from Alec’s mouth, “I received something very interesting from your sister a few hours ago.”</p><p>Alec’s far too distracted to really focus on Magnus’ words, and he definitely does not want to be thinking about Isabelle at a time like this. But the next words that come out of Magnus’ mouth make a shiver run down his spine, and Alec isn’t too sure whether it’s a good or bad shiver.</p><p>“It was a video file that she took last night,” Magnus says, hot and heavy into Alec’s ear, so close that Alec can feel his lips. “Of a certain shadowhunter at a certain club… doing what is usually the delightful Miss Lightwood’s job.” </p><p>(aka the sequel everyone has been waiting for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy Fire

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of the first actual Malec scene in Shadowhunters tonight that we were all screaming about, I've finally decided to finish and upload the sequel to Original High! I hope this is what ya'll were hoping for... Magnus' reaction.
> 
> Recommended listening for this fic, all by Adam Lambert: Heavy Fire, Underground, Runnin', Nirvana. Ya'll can't tell me that Underground isn't their sex song, pls.

* * *

 

Alec winces with every step he takes, his ankle twinging as he walks down the dimly-lit road. The _iratze_ has mostly healed it, especially considering that it’d been Jace who’d applied it, but that doesn’t mean that walking on an ankle that was broken not even half an hour earlier isn’t painful. Other than the ankle, there are no more injuries on him that haven’t been healed, and it’s probably one of the first times he’s left a fight without being covered in blood or some other disgusting substance.

 

Dancing with the fae earlier in the club that night – fuck, not more than a few hours ago – seems like a long-forgotten memory at this point. The beating of the music in his chest is replaced by the beating of his heart, pumping blood out at a faster than usual rate as the adrenalin still runs rampant in his system. It’s darker out on the streets than the club had been, and there’s nobody pressed up against him, whispering in his ear what they’d love to do to him.

 

Well, there would be at the end of this particularly long walk, but that was beside the point.

 

Alec still can’t quite believe that his seduction of the fae had worked. He’d never, _ever_ tried anything like that in his life. Hell, he’d only recently been comfortable enough with Magnus to say what he wanted without blushing like an embarrassed fifteen-year-old. Though the shocked, disbelieving expression on his parabatai’s face had definitely made up for it all. The look on Jace’s face would coast him through the next few years on a cloud of happiness.

 

It’d been a success though – grinding up against the fae, teasing him with his hips and mouth and words, feeling the heady rush of power that came from having another being entirely under his thrall but with the excited edge of knowing that one wrong movement or word and the façade would break, leaving the fae able to come back to his senses. Alec understands now why Izzy’s so excited to be the seductress on some missions.

 

He can’t help the pleased, proud grin that slips onto his face. Alec is damn proud of himself. In the past he’d simply been the backup – there to watch Izzy and Jace’s backs while they charged in with whip and blade, ready to do whatever it took to complete the mission, while Alec protected them from the shadows. And now, without his help, they wouldn’t have been able to get an ancient downworlder artifact out of the hands of those who would use it to cause untold devastation.

 

Turning a corner, Magnus’ apartment building finally looms in the distance, and Alec lets out a deep sigh. Just a few more minutes and he’d be able to get off his sore fucking ankle and _sleep._

 

He doesn’t have to buzz at the intercom anymore, and Alec just makes his way straight up the stairs, leaning heavily on the handrail as he does so, avoiding putting as much body weight on his fucked ankle as possible. It’d still take a few more hours to completely heal, and Alec would much rather be asleep for that amount of time, preferably in Magnus’ arms.

 

He emerges on their landing and despite the late hour for mundanes and Alec’s exhaustion from the taxing fight, he can just make out music emanating out of Magnus’ apartment. It’s a slow, familiar beat, and Alec frowns as he cracks their front door open, struggling to stay upright as he places most of his weight against the opening door.

 

_I’ll be trying too hard when I already lost_

_I can’t bet on these cards cause I know what they’ll cost_

_If I get a scene that’s meant to trip my reason_

_I’m sold, I can’t be told to pass what I had last_

Alec lets out a small laugh at the warm curl of Adam Lambert’s voice that seeps out of the speakers like smoke. Apart from the music, most of the lights are turned off, with the exception of their bedroom; Magnus doesn’t have any clients tonight, and is expecting Alec. He’d smashed his phone in the fight but Izzy must’ve slipped a text over to Magnus letting them know what’d happened.

 

He hopes she left out the part where he spent a good chunk of time grinding up with a faerie. That… well, Alec isn’t quite sure what Magnus’ reaction to that would be. He’s unpredictable like that.

 

With a hiss, Alec pulls off his jacket, stretching his overtaxed muscles. He drops it over the back of the couch and bends down to unlace his boots. He’s too exhausted to balance properly, and turns to lean a hand on the door for balance while he unknots the laces with tired, nonresponsive fingers. A frustrated growl slips out of his throat as he finally unlaces them, and he kicks them off with relative contempt. He pulls his socks off and barely has his bare feet back down on the floor before warm arms slip around his waist.

 

Only shadowhunter reflexes stop him from physically jumping, and he notices that he has not even for a second registered the arms as a threat.

 

Though, that could be because there’s a familiar someone pressing up against his ass, and honestly Alec would be in the mood had he not just been in a free-for-all battle against some particularly devious opponents.

 

“Hello, darling,” Magnus purrs. Alec straightens up and then immediately sags back against Magnus’ chest, letting his head fall back until it rests on Magnus’ shoulder. The warlock chuckles and tightens his arms around Alec, who exhales so heavily it feels like his lungs are empty caverns.

 

“Rough day?” the warlock asks.

 

“You have no idea,” Alec sighs. “I fucking hate fighting fae. Tricky assholes.”

 

“Oh, I’m aware,” Magnus replies. His arms are pleasantly warm around Alec’s waist, and he takes a few moments to just relax back into Magnus, letting his boyfriend hold him up with his unyielding strength. Alec can’t help the pull of his lips when Magnus presses a gentle kiss to the curve of Alec’s exposed throat – it’s intimate and wonderful but doesn’t feel too overly sexual. Magnus recognises that Alec is too exhausted to do anything particularly athletic, and Alec appreciates that more than words could say.

 

Alec’s ankle twinges and the shadowhunter hisses in pain. Magnus immediately spins Alec around and takes most of his weight as the two of them make their way over to Magnus’ bedroom. Though, judging by the amount of Alec’s stuff that has managed to migrate into it, it can probably be called _their_ bedroom. Alec drops down onto the bed, sighing heavily as he resists the urge to just fall back and sleep with his legs hanging off the edge.

 

“That wouldn’t be comfortable, love,” Magnus says, knowing exactly what Alec is thinking. He stands in front of Alec and gently brushes Alec’s hair away from his face where a few strands have fallen over his eyes. Alec smiles and catches the warlock’s wrist, pressing a kiss to the palm of his hand.

 

“I love you,” Alec murmurs, and Magnus’ eyes light up like they always do.

 

“And I you, darling,” he replies. “Now sleep. I’ll wake you in the morning.” It takes far too much energy to pull his ridiculously tight jeans off – Izzy had insisted on them, and though they’d been restricting in a fight they’d been helpful in the club – and Alec finally manages to struggle out of his shirt too. Magnus pulls the leather fingerless gloves from Alec’s hands, and he falls asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

 

Alec wakes up sprawled out on his stomach with warm, teasing kisses being pressed down his spine. He hums and shifts a little more to get comfortable, curling both arms up under his pillow, enjoying the slow, soft wake-up call. His ankle is fully healed, and the sleep has taken the edge off his exhaustion. Alec just feels warm, a little sleepy, and very safe with his boyfriend.

 

Magnus sucks a kiss at the bottom of Alec’s spine, just between the dimples in his lower back, and Alec makes an appreciative noise that causes Magnus to chuckle. He feels Magnus slide his way up the bed until strong, dark arms stretch out alongside his own under the pillows, Magnus’ fingers twining together with Alec’s.

 

“Morning, darling,” Magnus purrs, and the rumble of his voice shoots straight to Alec’s groin. In response, Alec tips his head further to the side and opens his eyes, immediately seeing the heat in Magnus’ gaze. Magnus leans down, his body pressing Alec into the mattress as he slowly devours Alec’s mouth. Alec tightens his fingers around Magnus’ as his boyfriend pulls back with Alec’s lower lip between his teeth, and Alec rolls his hips back to feel that Magnus is _very_ awake.

 

Magnus chuckles. “You’re very good at that, aren’t you darling?” he says. By now, Alec is used to Magnus’ praise in bed, the way that his voice lowers to a rumble that Alec can almost feel in his chest as Magnus would say in excrutiating detail exactly what he wanted to do to Alec. But there seems to be some other meaning in his words today.

 

“I learned from the best,” Alec replies, voice hoarse this early in the morning. Magnus grins wolfishly and grinds down against Alec, pushing Alec into the bed, and he can’t help the moan that slips up his throat at the friction. Alec lets his forehead fall against the pillow as Magnus begins to make his way across Alec’s jaw and down his throat, warm kisses turning into sharp nips that send pleasurable shivers straight down Alec’s spine.

 

He then realises that music is softly playing in the room, and Magnus is moving against him to the beat of it.

 

_Cause nobody feels you like I do_

_Nobody kills me like you do_

_Nothing I take can ever cut through_

_I’m in trouble_

_I look at myself and I don’t know_

_How I’m stuck to you like velcro_

_Can’t rip you off and go solo_

_I’m in trouble_

 

Alec can’t help the high-pitched whine that escapes his throat as Magnus unlinks one of his hands from Alec’s, slides it down his back, whispers a few words, and then wetly pushes his fingers inside him. Alec tries to grind back, but Magnus’ weight is keeping him from moving, and there’s nothing Alec can do except take what Magnus gives him.

 

“You know,” Magnus says casually, like every twist of his fingers isn’t causing little choked-out gasps to escape from Alec’s mouth, “I received something very interesting from your sister a few hours ago.”

 

Alec’s far too distracted to really focus on Magnus’ words, and he definitely does _not_ want to be thinking about Isabelle at a time like this. But the next words that come out of Magnus’ mouth make a shiver run down his spine, and Alec isn’t too sure whether it’s a good or bad shiver.

 

“It was a video file that she took last night,” Magnus says, hot and heavy into Alec’s ear, so close that Alec can feel his lips. “Of a certain shadowhunter at a certain club… doing what is usually the delightful Miss Lightwood’s job.” Alec’s face flushes when Magnus bites his earlobe gently; he can’t entirely tell how Magnus feels about the situation, and Alec’s higher brain functions aren’t working too well. Magnus does something particularly clever with his fingers that causes Alec’s eyes to flutter shut as he gasps loudly into the pillow.

 

“Fuck, Magnus, I-“

 

“Shh, shh, shh,” Magnus coos. “It’s alright, Alec. I’m not mad. I’m actually quite impressed. And very, _very_ proud. Did you learn all of that from me?”

 

Alec can’t reply because right at that moment, Magnus pulls his fingers out and slips himself right in. Alec sends curses tumbling into the pillow at the _fullness_ that he feels, and Magnus’ lips curl up into a smile against his neck.

 

“A few months ago you wouldn’t have been able to do that,” Magnus continues on while Alec can barely concentrate on anything but Magnus inside him and the way that each thrust pushes him deeper into the mattress, but Magnus’ full body weight stops him from pushing back like he desperately wants to. “I remember when I first met you and you were a quiet, do-right, Clave-abiding shadowhunter who blushed when I looked at you the right way. And now look at you, darling.”

 

“ _Magnus_ ,” Alec gasps like it’s the only word he can remember.

 

“Were you thinking of me?” Magnus asks, voice dropping into a deeper range, his hands coming to rest atop Alec’s under the pillow again for leverage. He’s speaking into the underside of Alec’s jaw, each word brushing his lips against Alec’s skin, causing goosebumps to break out along his neck and back. “When you were pressing yourself up against that fae like you wished there were no clothes between you, like you wished you were doing _this_ , were you thinking about me? Imagining that it was the two of us in the club in front of all of those strangers and your friends? Imagining grinding up against me in front of your parabatai, showing off what you can do now?”

 

Alec bites his lip against the whine that threatens to leave his mouth at Magnus’ words.

 

“You’re a bit of an exhibitionist, Alexander,” Magnus breathes, and Alec can feel the heat building in his gut and in his cheeks at his words. “You’d never let them see us like this, no, but with clothes in a club… I think you want to show them all how you’ve changed. How you’re not that easily embarrassed boy anymore. I think that you want to show them all the _effect_ that you can have on me.”

 

It takes great effort for Alec to assemble words in his brain and say them aloud. “What effect would that be?”

 

Magnus grins and changes the angle just enough that his next thrust makes Alec scream. The gentle bites along his neck, that _perfect_ thrusting, the friction from the sheets – soon it’s all too much, and when Magnus breathes out an order, Alec complies, and the world disappears.

 

When he finally comes back to himself, he can feel that Magnus followed him, and his boyfriend is now resting his head on Alec’s pillow, body still half-draped over Alec’s back. He’s smiling gently and running his fingers up and down Alec’s spine.

 

“So… club tonight?” Alec asks, and Magnus laughs.

 

“Of course,” he replies against Alec’s lips. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

“And seriously, my dear, if you do that again you _must_ get Isabelle to film it for me. I’m going to treasure those videos forever.”

 

Alec grumbles a half-hearted complaint, but can’t quite stop the way his cheeks flush at his boyfriends words.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was okay! As a gentle asexual nymph, writing smut is usually incredibly difficult for me, so I hope this was good enough for everyone :)
> 
>  
> 
> **If you liked my writing and you're interested in me writing something for you, click[HERE](http://tricksterity.tumblr.com/post/140544637431) for more information! **


End file.
